hypnospacefandomcom-20200213-history
Cases
In Hypnospace Outlaw, players will be assigned Cases. The enforcer's job is to find and solve these cases by banning the infringing content related to the case. Usage and Design Hypnospace Cases are a result of complaints generated by Hypnospace citizens, or leads that the HSPD has. They are assigned by an HSPD dispatch agent. Samantha Clausson, an employee at Merchantsoft, is one of the agents in the HSPD who assign the player cases and help them out. They are accessed on the HSPD Enforcer Dashboard in the cases section. They are designed to look like folder tabs, with each tab representing a new case. There will be a picture on the left related to the case, and a description of what the enforcer must find. The list of violations needed to be found are at the bottom. List of Cases The following is a list of possible cases that the player could be assigned. Some of these cases are optional. Gumshoe Gooper Content Infringement *'Assigned:' November 5, 1999 *'CHIME Law:' Content Infringement *'Zones:' Goodtime Valley *'Bio:' This is a CONTENT INFRINGEMENT notice regarding any content that COPY OR BEARS THE LIKENESS OF 1962 CARTOON CHARACTER GUMSHOE GOOPER. Look through YOUR ASSIGNED ZONES for AT LEAST THREE possible violations This is the first case assigned to the player. It is assigned to all enforcers. The player has the choice to not complete the case and report other content aside from the Gooper and wait for their second case. This case ultimately leads to the Stand With Gooper movement. Reportable violations: Teentopia Harrasment *'Assigned:' November 5, 1999 *'CHIME Law:' Harrassment *'Zones:' Teentopia *'Bio:' ZANE_ROCKS_14 has been reported for HARASSMENT in TEENTOPIA. Please look for possible violations and utilize your enforcement tool to remove them. If ZANE_ROCKS_14 accrues enough points, please Flag them. Remember that pages may be unlisted, but may still be accessed through search tags. This case introduces the player to Zane, a character who would appear in the story many times later with his own side-plots. This is one of the first examples of a case where infringing content is found on an unlisted page, and the player must utilize the search bar in order to find it. Reportable violations: * ZANE_ROCKS_14 * ThatBrassyKid Capacash Extralegal Commerce *'Assigned:' November 5, 1999 *'CHIME Law:' Extralegal Commerce *'Zones:' Open Eyed and all other previously assigned zones *'Bio:' This is a notice that the CAPACASH PAYMENTS SYSTEM is considered extralegal commerce and has been added to your blacklist. Look through YOUR ASSIGNED ZONES for AT LEAST FOUR, POSSIBLY MORE violations and utilize your enforcement tool to check them. This is one of the few cases that utilize the Extralegal Commerce law. Reportable Violations: Shock Images Illegal Content *'Assigned:' November 5, 1999 *'CHIME Law:' Illegal Content *'Zones:' Coolpunk Paradise and all other previously assigned zones *'Bio:' This is an ILLEGAL CONTENT notice regarding DISTURBING VIOLENT AND PORNOGRAPHIC IMAGES that may be in ANY ZONE. Please look for violations and utilize your enforcement tool to report and remove them. This case introduces the player to the work of teen hacker T1MAGEDDON, who would become a major character later in the story. Reportable Violations: *BurnRubber50 *RealChowderMan *ARLAN_FER_OBBEE *ParkerStudios_1 Coolfest Harassment *'Assigned:' November 26, 1999 *'CHIME Law:' Harassment *'Zones:' Coolpunk Paradise *'Bio:' MULTIPLE CITIZENS have been reported for HARASSMENT in the zone COOLPUNK PARADISE. THIS IS A CLEANUP CASE: You found these violations before being assigned this case. Close this case at your discretion One of the cleanup cases during the first portion of November 26. After the disaster of Coolfest '99, user CPColdSnap goes online and mocks the entire event, eventually going overboard, making the content illegible to be flagged for harassment. Reportable Violations: *CPColdSnap Teentopia Harassment *'Assigned:' November 26, 1999 *'CHIME Law:' Harassment *'Zones:' Teentopia *'Bio:' MULTIPLE CITIZENS have been reported for HARASSMENT in the zone TEENTOPIA. THIS IS A CLEANUP CASE: You found these violations before being assigned this case. Close this case at your discretion One of the cleanup cases during the first portion of November 26. After breaking up with their fake girlfriends, Zane and Corey both try to message and make advances with Tifanny Wright. The entire situation uneases her and as she rejects their advances both become hostile. She posts screenshots of the messages, which are reportable for Harassment, but all of the violation points are accrued by Tifanny. Reportable Violations: *DarkTwilightTiff Capacash Extralegal Commerce *'Assigned:' November 26, 1999 *'CHIME Law:' Extralegal Commerce *'Zones:' Open Eyed *'Bio:' This is a notice that the CAPACASH PAYMENTS SYSTEM is considered extralegal commerce and has been added to our blacklist. Look through YOUR ASSIGNED ZONES for possible violations. THIS IS A CLEANUP CASE: You found these violations before being assigned this case. Close this case at your discretion If the player reports SherriHeals for CapaCash violations, Sherri will end up bringing them back up again anyways. The enforcer has the ability to go back and report them again. Reportable Violations: *SherriHeals Gumshoe Gooper Infringement *'Assigned:' November 26, 1999 *'CHIME Law:' Content Infringement *'Zones:' Goodtime Valley *'Bio:' This is a CONTENT INFRINGEMENT notice regarding any content that COPY OR BEARS THE LIKENESS OF 1962 CARTOON CHARACTER GUMSHOE GOOPER. THIS IS A CLEANUP CASE: You found these violations before being assigned this case. Close this case at your discretion When the player returns to Hypnospace, they find that Goodtime Valley has started a Stand With Gooper movement, arguing that the banning of their content infringes on Amercan's rights of free speech. Users in Goodtime Valley start posting lots of Gooper Content all over their pages. Reportable Violations: Janitor Malicious Software *'Assigned:' November 26, 1999 *'CHIME Law:' Malicious Software *'Zones:' The Cafe *'Bio:' This is a MALICIOUS SOFTWARE notice regarding UNAUTHORIZED JANITOR ACCOUNTING SOFTWARE reported in THE CAFE. THIS IS A CLEANUP CASE: You found these violations before being assigned this case. Reportable Violations: *hs_citizen_004A353B Speed Booster Malicious Software *'Assigned:' November 26, 1999 *'CHIME Law:' Malicious Software *'Zones:' Starport Castle Dreamstation (Freelands) *'Bio:' This is a MALICIOUS SOFTWARE notice regarding UNAUTHORIZED SPEED BOOSTING SOFTWARE reported in STARPORT CASTLE DREAMSTATION. Please utilize your enforcement tool to report and remove it as soon as possible. This is the first non-cleanup case the player is assigned to on November 26. Starport Castle Dreamstation members are angry that their original zones have been deleted and they have all been moved under one zone. In retaliation, they create their own zone, The Freelands, which takes the form of a huge fantasy like map. The size of the zone also means longer loading speed, and Freelands leader GillSCreates asks programmer Roddy Wall to create speed boosting software for the citizens of the Freelands. The reporting of the infringing content ultimately leads to the firing of Roddy Wall, who is a Merchantsoft employee. Reportable Violations: *RingleaderRoddy Music Downloads Infringement *'Assigned:' November 26, 1999 *'CHIME Law:' Content Infringement *'Zones:' FLIST *'Bio:' This is a CONTENT INFRINGEMENT notice regarding MULTIPLE INSTANCES of UNAUTHORIZED MUSIC DISTRIBUTION reported in UNKNOWN ZONE. Please utilize your enforcement tool to report and remove it as soon as possible. Multiple bands have filed copyright infringement complaints saying that a user has been illegally distributing their music on Hypnospace. It turns out that this is actually Dylan Merchant, who has been uploading the music onto his FLIST page. Reporting the content angers Dylan, who immediately removes you from enforcement duty. Reportable Violations: *DM_NO1ZPUSH3R Y2000 Mindcrash Attack *'Assigned:' December 31, 1999 *'CHIME Law:' Malicious Software *'Zones:' Teentopia *'Bio:' This is a MALICIOUS SOFTWARE notice regarding AN IMMINENT YEAR 2000 HACKER ATTACK in TEENTOPIA. Please figure out how to disable or prevent the attack. (Note from Sam: I wish we didn't have to do this IMPORTANT THINGS IN CAPS thing because it's a pain to keep it consistent.) Tim, the hacker responsible for the illegal shock images on November 5, is saddened that Tifanny no longer wants to be friends with him. He hacks the Teentopia zone page in an attempt to get Tifanny to notice so he would be able to talk to her. The hack is believed to be the ultimate cause of the Mindcrash. Reportable Violations: *T1MAGEDDON Teentopia Harassment *'Assigned:' December 31, 1999 *'CHIME Law:' Harassment *'Zones:' Teentopia *'Bio:' ZANE_ROCKS_14 have been reported for HARASSMENT in the zone TEENTOPIA. THIS IS A CLEANUP CASE: You found these violations before being assigned this case. Close this case at your discretion Zane, angered at being rejected by Tifanny, and having the screenshots posted on Hypnospace, creates a new episode of Got Game or Way Lame, entirely meant to harass Tifanny. Its content can be reported, and if Zane is flagged, he would be spared from the Y2K Mindcrash. Reportable Violations: *ZANE_ROCKS_14 To Sam: Merchantsoft Admission of Guilt *'Assigned:' Present Day *'CHIME Law:' N/A *'Zones:' *'Bio:' Reportable Violations: *Re3koning_inc To Sam: Medical Evidence of Harmful Effects *'Assigned:' Present Day *'CHIME Law:' N/A *'Zones:' *'Bio:' Reportable Violations: *Re3koning_inc Trivia *All of the case descriptions are actually written by an HSPD dispatch agent, and not autonomously generated. Samantha Clausson complains about how she finds it annoying that she has to constantly "randomly capitalize" important words in the case descriptions.